


Expectations smaschions.

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: ShieldShock independent drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes our dreams have to be replaced by reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations smaschions.

It's a boy. And Darcy can't stop crying about it as she lays in the hospital bed surrounded by confused nurses.

Darcy knows it's silly, ever cruel to Steve who's so happy, and would have been no matter what gender their child had. But she grew up with five brothers and have been dreaming of having a daughter since she was old enough to realize her parents couldn't give her a little sister.

Steve smiles indulgently, thinking it's just the stress and hormones, while holding their little boy as if he will never let go.

"James," Darcy sobs, "his name is James. Now leave!" She shoos the nurses away and stretches her arms out for her boy.

Steve is the one crying now. He will never know anyone like James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes ever again and Steve misses his friend. But now, seeing his child in his wife's arms, he's happy about all the pain and loss he's been through, that lead him here.

Sometimes our dreams have to be replaced by reality. But that doesn't mean we can't be happier than we've ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback or prompts(all ships).


End file.
